A Question Of Faith
by spikessweetgirl
Summary: Season 2 spoiler. Begins after 23rd Psalms and goes AU from there. Charlie has been kidnapped by the Others but Claire refuses to give up faith. She goes in search for him herself. Sorry for the long wait. Promise the next update won't take so long.
1. Chapter 1

1

It's been a full week since Charlie had last spoken to Claire. A full week since she had ordered him away from her and Aaron, just because he had neglected to mention the heroin hidden in the Mary statuettes. Really, Charlie couldn't see why she was so pissed about it. For one, he had no intention of taking the drug. It had just been for safety…to know that it was there…you know, for just in case. Not that just in case would ever happen. Hell, he didn't really know why he had kept it…or any of the others. He just knew that he had. That it made him feel more settled. More in control. Now that control had been ripped from him. Claire kicked him out and was refusing to speak to him.

Sighing, Charlie sat and attempted to play his guitar, feeling alone and dejected. It was times like this that made him want to take a hit. It wasn't like it mattered anymore. His whole reason for staying clean had been Claire and Aaron. The little family they had made…but now that was all over. Claire had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. Charlie had no choice but to oblige. Sighing, he got to his feet, the remainder of his withdrawal symptoms causing his hand to tremble a few times, his need still there, but not as great as ever. It was just all the fucking emotions that kept washing over him that was the problem. Painful emotions of guilt, regret, anger, and sadness. Emotions that he really didn't want to deal with. Only one thing could make them go away…only one thing could make him feel right with the world again. The drugs. Mother Mary. She was calling to him now…enticing him to come and partake of the sweet relief she had to offer. Well, Charlie was never one to argue with a lady, he wasn't about to now. Taking a look around at his surroundings, to make sure no one was watching him, Charlie got to his feet and headed for the stash of Mary Statuettes. His mind only on one thing and one thing only. Getting a good fix to make this never-ending ache in his heart to go away.

Silence blanked the forest as Charlie approached. His ears were opened for any following footsteps, but his eyes remained straight ahead, his attention only on the drug. Once he had the drug, everything will be ok. Claire will forgive him and take him back and they'll raise Aaron together. The cute little family that they were meant to be.

Finally he reached the spot. This was it. This was where he needed to be. Back with the one lady that had never deserted him, no matter how many times he had attempted to desert her. Heroin. The one thing that was there for Charlie. No matter what.

"Well! Look at who we have here!" A boisterous voice declared just as Charlie knelt down to uncover the hidden statuettes.

Charlie straightened up just to come face to face with a gray haired man with a long beard. He looked friendly enough…at first glance…but there was something about him. Something that made alarm bells goes off in Charlie's head. This wasn't just any man. This man…he was like Ethan. Friendly, yet dangerous. His heartbeat quickened as a flurry of footsteps shifted against the ground. His eyes widened when he turned and saw that men that looked as if they've been on the island for a while surrounded him.

"Why, hello Charlie! Wasn't expecting to find you back here!" The leader…what had Sawyer called him? Mr. Friendly? "I take it you're looking for this!" Mr. Friendly held up the statuette, faded, yet beautiful.

"W-what do you want?" Charlie stammered, looking for a way to escape, yet finding nothing. He was trapped and who knew what was to happen to him now.

"What do you think? We're here for the good people. Along. But we'll settle."

Charlie frowned and was about to ask what that was supposed to mean, when something hard slammed into the back of his head. His last thought was as he fell to the ground and darkness took him was that someone should warn Jack.

Claire sighed. It had been a long week. She had worked at keeping herself busy, so she wouldn't think of him. Charlie. She shook her head as the name again popped into her head for the thousandth time that day. Charlie Pace. Former bassist, friend, and drug addict. Gah! How could he? How could he not tell her, and not only that, but bring the stuff around her and the baby. That was what really made her mad. He had brought drugs around Aaron, without a thought of the consequences. Well, she simply wasn't going to stand for that. Not now, not ever. Maybe once he learned his lesson…maybe he can come back.

Sighing, she looked over to the rock, where he normally sat, playing his guitar. His eyes usually blue, yet sad over what he had lost. It was the little moments, where she could just look at him unawares that kept her calm, that kept her from taking off after him, begging him to return. As long as she could still look at him…she was fine. It didn't matter that she was alone at the moment, because somehow she knew that he would always care about her and Aaron. As long as Charlie Pace was around and preferably nearby, there was always someone that she could turn to. So that's why she was disturbed to look at that rock to find only Charlie's guitar leaning against it, but no Charlie. She pushed down the worry, refusing to panic. So Charlie wasn't at the rock today. So what? That didn't mean anything. He was probably hanging out with Hurley, or helping Jin fish. Perhaps he was with Jack, helping bandage up someone's leg or something. Maybe he was out with Mr. Eko again, exploring the surrounding jungle. One thing she was sure of, or at least she kept telling herself was that Charlie would return. He wouldn't be gone long. He'll come retrieve his guitar, perhaps play it a little before nightfall, before heading back to the camp he had made down by Sawyer's set up. Charlie was gone for the moment. But he'll be back soon, and then she could go back to just watching him as he stared off at the ocean, unaware of his audience.

That day, life went on in the camp. Jack cared for patients. Kate flirted with Sawyer. Jin and Sun were again in their tent. Hurley and Libby were making their way down to the beach. Ana Lucia was chopping wood. Locke was in the hatch, pressing his button. And Claire…well, she waited for Charlie as she cared for Aaron, who smiled and cooed. As she waited, she came to a conclusion. She wasn't mad anymore. She wanted Charlie back. She wanted him to come home and she was going to tell him as soon as he came back with Mr. Eko. Which was a good plan…all except Mr. Eko came back…and still there was no Charlie. His guitar remained where it was, all throughout the night, and the next day. And the next day. The third day, Jack called the camp together. Charlie was officially declared missing and Claire found herself collapsing into Locke's arms, Aaron held tightly to her chest as someone's heartbroken wail filled the camp. It wasn't until she was back in her tent that she realized the wailing woman was her.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Claire laid down on her mat, just staring up at the ceiling of her tent, going over the past few weeks in her head. Her irritation at Charlie for knowing so much more about the baby than she did. Her appreciation that he was there to lean on at Shannon's funeral, grateful for the strong arm that had wrapped around her, giving her a sense of safety. Her worry when he had gone off with Mr. Eko, and finally…. her shock and anger when she learned of the drugs that he had kept hidden in those stupid Mary statues…anger that was now long gone, replaced by the heavy clouds of despair and guilt that swirled around inside her, making her feel sick and weak on her feet. She couldn't even take care of Aaron properly. She was going to have to do something nice for Kate and Sun for taking care of her son while she couldn't.

Charlie. The funny young man who had made her feel special by giving her a jar of imaginary peanut butter. Charlie, the only person that had believed her when she had been attacked in the caves. Charlie, who had protected her from Ethan when he had come after her. Charlie, who had gotten Aaron back from the crazy French lady that had kidnapped him. Charlie, who she had pushed out of her life and right into the arms of danger…whatever that danger may be.

"Claire? Claire are you awake?" A gentle hand brushed against her own as Kate stood over her, looking down at her with pity. "I brought you some fruit and water. You need to eat."

Claire closed her eyes, trying to block Kate out somehow. She hadn't minded the mothering when she had been pregnant, because there was the baby to think about, but now she didn't need Kate coddling her. She needed someone to find Charlie, so she could tell him that everything was all right now. She had forgiven him and wanted him to come back home, with herself and Aaron. But that couldn't happen if he wasn't here.

"I'm not hungry. Is he back yet? Has Charlie come home?"

Kate sighed, her own eyes full of unshed tears. "I'm sorry, but no. Charlie's not back yet, but Jack's organizing a search party. They'll find him. It's a island, there's only so many places he can be."

Claire sighed, looking away as her guilt overwhelmed her. "It's my fault. If only I had listened to him. If only I had been more understanding. I should never have kicked him out. Now he's in trouble. Probably alone and scared…"

"Shhh, don't talk like that," Kate took Claire's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Charlie probably got lost somewhere. Jack will find him and bring him home. Sayid even has Danielle keeping an eye out."

"What if they don't find him? What if…"

"There's no what ifs here. They will find him," Kate nodded, trying to sound more confident then she felt. "They'll find him and bring him home and then we both can yell at him for wondering off by himself. How does that sound?"

Claire smiled, a little laugh bursting forth. Yelling at Charlie for getting lost sounded like the thing she needed to get him back to her tent…and Kate was right. Jack would find him. Locke too. They'll bring Charlie home to her and then she'll have a long talk with the former rock star.

"I hope you're right," Claire sighed, going back to staring at the ceiling, trying not to think too much of Charlie, which would lead to contemplating what if he was never found. Who would be there to care about her and Aaron then? Who would look after them both? Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she forced a smile. "He'll come back."

Kate just smiled, her eyes sad and worried as she struggled to believe her own words. "That's right. He'll come back and it'll be like he never left."

Claire remained in her tent for a few more hours, trying to get her bearings again. Finally, she emerged, wanting to be up and about when Jack and the others brought Charlie back. She was sitting on Charlie's rock, Aaron cradled in her arms when the group returned, their faces tired and grim. Claire stood from her rock and went over to Jack, who was discussing something with Ana Lucia, who held what looked like some kind of leaves with some sort of red liquid smeared across them. She tried not to think about the red liquid and what it meant. She just concentrated on getting news about Charlie.

"Jack! Jack, did you find him?" Claire asked as she reached the small group, that seemed determined to avoid looking her in the eye.

"Um…no. We haven't found him yet, but we're going to keep looking. He's out there somewhere," Jack sighed, rubbing his chin as he refused to meet her eyes.

"We found this outside of camp, though," Ana Lucia held out the leaves.

"Ana…" Libby tried to stop her, but was cut off by a glare.

"Why lie to her? She wants to know, she might as well know this too. Her boyfriend's blood is on these leaves and there's no sign of him. Which we both know means only one thing."

Claire shook her head, wanting to drown Ana out. She couldn't…no…she wouldn't admit to that being Charlie's blood on those leaves. It could be anyone's. It could belong to a boar that Locke had recently killed. There was no proof that the blood on those leaves was Charlie's.

"You're wrong…it's not Charlie's…it's probably boar's blood or…"

"Locke didn't hunt yesterday, and from how dry the stuff is, I said it's about three days old. Face it. The others took Charlie. He's as good as dead to us now," Ana tossed the leaves down at Claire's feet and walked away, her face void of emotion.

Claire turned to Jack, her eyes shining with tears. She couldn't believe what Ana had just said and she hoped to god that Jack didn't either. "Jack…he's alive. I know he is…"

Jack just looked at her with what seemed like pity, but he nodded his head anyway and forced a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he is. We'll find him, Claire. Don't worry."

Claire wanted to argue. She wanted to stand there and scream at Jack until he believed her, until he admitted that Charlie was alive, but in danger. But yelling wouldn't solve anything. She had learned her lesson the day her and Charlie had been taken by Ethan. She just sighed, adjusting her hold on Aaron. "Just find him Jack. Please…there's…I have to tell him something and he can't hear it if he's not here."

She tensed when Kate placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come Claire. It's hot out here. It's not good for you or Aaron. Let Jack get started. "

Claire just nodded and allowed Kate to lead her back to the tent she had once shared with Charlie before kicking him out. Hot tears ran down her face as she thought of the man that had kidnapped her a month ago. He had been strong and brutal and to think of Charlie in the clutches of men just like him…it made her blood run cold.

"Kate…you…you do believe me. Right? Charlie's still alive."

The brunette just smiled, taking Aaron from her and placing him in the crib. "Sure. Of course I believe you…but Claire…just in case…be prepared for the worse. I'm not saying Charlie's dead…I'm pretty sure he's not. Just…you know. Prepare yourself for just in case."

Claire closed her eyes and sighed. There was no just in case. There was only one answer and that was Charlie still lived. He had to. There was no other option. Aaron needed him…and so did she, despite her recent actions. "Ok. Fine, I will be prepared. Just get him back. Please."

Kate just smiled in confident reassurance. "We will. Don't you worry. We'll bring Charlie home. Just concentrate on taking care of yourself and Aaron. Ok? Here, I'll bring you some water and fruit before we head out."

"Thank you," Claire sighed, feeling a bit relieved that finally action was being taken. Leaning back on her cot, she closed her eyes and prayed. "Please God, keep him safe. We need him."

Sighing, she drifted off to sleep, all thoughts and worries leaving her. As far as she was concerned, Charlie would be back with them that evening, and she could tell him then her true feelings for him. She'll tell him and this time, nothing will come between them.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Claire sighed as she woke up. It hadn't been a easy sleep, her worry for Charlie had followed her into her dreams, bringing up terrible images of blood and darkness. She came out of the nightmare, a scream at the back of her throat until he stepped into the moonlight and the scream faded into a delighted gasp.

"Charlie," Claire sat up, her eyes wide. "Charlie, where have you been? Everybody's been looking for you."

The young Brit didn't answer. He just looked once at Claire, not breaking a smile and then walked out into the night. Not thinking, Claire was upon her feet, rushing to follow him.

"Charlie wait! I need to talk to you! Wait up!"

Scrambling to her feet, Claire rushed out of the door, desperate to catch up. She didn't know what was going on. Why Didn't Charlie speak to her? Why did he leave like that? Where was he going? Lifting Aaron up into her arms, she left the tent and followed the retreating form of Charlie, who seemed to be walking towards the jungle. "Charlie! Wait!"

Not paying attention to anyone that may try to stop her, Claire ran into the jungle, following Charlie who seemed oblivious to her presence. Finally, they reached the clearing that looked as if a struggle had taken place. Claire looked around, cradling the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Charlie, what is this? Why did you come here? Listen, we need to talk…I…" her voice faded into a shocked silence as Charlie just faded away as he turned to go deeper into the woods. It was like he was a ghost or something. Tightening her hold on Aaron, Claire went to the opening of trees that led deeper into the jungle and peered into the darkness. "Charlie! Charlie where are you? Come back!"

"Claire!" Jack and Kate came crashing into the clearing, stopping Claire from going any further. Claire turned and stared at them with wide blue eyes that shone with fear.

"Claire where are you going with Aaron? Why are you calling Charlie?" Kate asked.

"He was in my tent…didn't you see him? He was in my tent and then he walked out and led me here…he must have came back last night sometime…but what I don't understand is why he wouldn't talk to me and why did he come back here? Jack…what time did he get back anyway?" Claire looked at the doctor, hoping that there was some explanation and that Charlie would come back soon. She really needed to clear the air about their relationship.

"Claire…Charlie never came back. He's still missing," Jack frowned, placing a steady hand on her shoulder. "You must have been dreaming…"

Claire looked at Jack as if he was speaking a language she didn't understand. He must be mistaken. Of course Charlie came back last night! He was in her room! He had looked at her with those penetrating eyes and then walked out and led her to this clearing before…Oh God…was she losing her mind? Was she missing Charlie so badly that it was making her see visions?

"Claire, you're tired. You haven't eaten and you're worried about Charlie. It's perfectly understandable that you'd be seeing things," Kate placed a warm hand on Claire's trembling shoulders as sobs over took her. "Come back to your tent. Get some sleep."

"No…No!" Claire shook her head. "That's all I've been doing since he disappeared…sleeping. I can't…I won't sleep anymore. I can't…"

"Claire, you have to listen to me. This isn't good for the baby. It's not good for you," Jack tried to reason. "Do you really think Charlie would want you doing this to yourself?"

Claire just shook her head, her eyes downcast. "He thinks I wouldn't. He thinks that I don't care about him…but I do…I…I…I love him! Ok! I love him and I can't just stay here doing nothing!"

Kate caught Claire as she collapsed, Aaron still held against her chest. The brunette looked up at Jack, her eyes pleading with him to tell her what to do to calm Claire. He just looked at her, his own eyes bleak and full of tears.

"Kate…look take her back to the tent. Then get Locke and Sayid. Tell them that we're heading out now. I'll wait ten more minutes, but no longer then that. I believe it's time we bring Charlie home."

"Jack," Kate opened her mouth but then shut it, not wanting to make Claire's tears any worse by voicing her own doubts. "Wait…I'm coming with you…"

"No. You stay here and take care of Claire and Aaron. We'll go look for Charlie," Jack shook his head, his voice strong and determined. There was to be no more arguing. There was no time for it. Time was running out for the wayward rock star…if it hasn't ran out already. "Do what I say, Kate. Please, no arguing this time.

Obviously not happy, but not willing to argue with Jack, Kate helped Claire back to her feet. "Come on Claire. Let's get back to camp and leave Jack to the search."

"You're going to find him, right? You're going to bring him back?" Claire stared at Jack with large shining eyes, pleading for him to do this one thing. To be a hero once again. "Please…bring him back."

"I'm going to try my best," Was Jack's answer, forcing a smile before Kate steered the young mother back to camp. Once Claire was out of sight, he sank down to the ground and wiped a hand across his forehead. His brown eyes were troubled as he stared up at the cloudless sky. He wished that he were as confident as he fought so hard to appear. He wished that he could tell Claire for sure that he could bring Charlie home and do it…but from all appearances, the young man has disappeared without a trace and no matter how much Jack wanted to…there might be no Charlie left to save.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie groaned as pain overtook his senses. He yanked against the ropes that bound him, trying to get away, but it was of no use. His captors must have been members of the bloody boy scouts, because he was good and tied. Trapped. Looking about the dimly lit room, he wondered just how much time has passed since his capture. Were his friends looking for him? How about Claire. Was someone taking care of her, protecting her from the Others? He sure hoped so. Even though she seemed to want nothing to do with him, he couldn't help caring about her and the baby, still. They had been all he could think about since his capture. 

"Hi," a soft female voice spoke up, bringing Charlie all the way back into the real world. Charlie sighed as he recognized the young brunette girl that had been bringing him food and water for however long it was since he's been there. She was rather sweet for a Other. She also knew Claire, much to Charlie's surprised. She had riddled him with questions the first day he had been coherent enough to talk.

"How's Claire? Did she have her baby yet? What did she name it? Is she ok?" The girl had asked. All Charlie could do was stare in disbelief. Maybe someday he'd answer those questions, once he made sure that she wouldn't go back and tell her people.

"When will you let me out of here," Charlie asked, wincing at the dryness in his throat. "What do you people want with us anyway?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry," The girl replied, looking sheepish. Charlie couldn't tell if she was enjoying this or not. She was a strange girl to be part of the Other's. 

"If you were so sorry, you'd let me go back to my friends. Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Alex. I can't tell you who everyone else is. They'll tell when they're ready."

"Yeah. Right," Charlie looked away from her. "You're not after Claire again, are you? Because if you are…"

"No, no. We're through with Claire. She's safe from us now," the girl, Alex, quickly reassured. "She had her baby, didn't she? Was it a boy or a girl?"

Charlie laughed. "Funny, you want me to answer you about Claire, but you won't answer my questions about your people. You're different from them, aren't you? You're not like them…who are you? Why won't you help me get out of here?"

"I told you. I can't. I already told you my name. I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything else. My name is Alex and I've lived here all my life. Now will you tell me about Claire? I promise, I won't tell the others. In fact, I helped her escape from them…"

Charlie opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by the man that had captured him before. He was followed by a black woman and a few armed men. 

"Alex, I thought I told you to stay out of here when you're not feeding him. I'm not having you come in here and stare at him like he's some fucking display," Charlie's captor huffed, grabbing the girl's arm, pulling her to the door.  
"I was talking to him. I thought…"

"I don't care what you thought. Just get out of here and stay out until it's time to feed and medicate him again. I'm not telling you again, girl."

Alex looked one last time at Charlie, before doing what she was told. Charlie turned his gaze back to the ground, not wanting to face whatever was about to come.

"Awake at last, are you Charlie? Sorry about the rough treatment last night, but we don't like being ignored," his Captor grinned, grabbing Charlie's chin and making him look up to face him. "Now, I know we tortured you good yesterday, when you refused to tell us what we wanted to know and I'm sorry about that really. I'm hoping that we can just forget about all of that and start anew, with your full cooperation this time. What do you say?"

What did he say? He'd tell that wanker what he'd say. "Piss off."

Charlie cried out as a fist smashed into his nose. "Now. That wasn't very nice Charlie. I'm trying to be a gentleman here. I just want to ask some questions and if you know what's good for you, you'll answer them. Now. Let us begin. Who's the leader of your group? Jack or Locke? Hurry and answer now. This is important."

"The Prime Minister of England, you sodding bastard," Charlie glared. He didn't care what they did to him. He was telling them nothing. "Go to hell. I'm not telling you anything."

"Really? Why that's too bad. Klugh. What do you think we should do now? Oh, I know," Zeke's fist smashed into Charlie's stomach, causing him to gasp for breath. "I hate doing this to you Charlie. You seem like a decent guy. Sure you have your problems, but who doesn't. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Charlie. Just tell me what I want to know. Who's the real leader of your group. Locke or Jack. Just one name Charlie. That's all that I want."

Yeah, right. One name. One name to hunt down and kill, leaving the camp leaderless…vulnerable. Well, Charlie would be damned if he led to Jack or Locke being killed by this group of lunatics. "And I said I'm telling you nothing. You can all sod off. Do what you want with me, I don't care. But I won't let you hurt my friends."

Zeke's face twisted with unsuppressed anger and it looked as if he was going to draw back and hit Charlie again, but the black woman he called Klugh grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

"Allow me," She stepped forward, her face lacking the warmth that Rose's had contained. "Charlie. You obviously don't care about yourself. That's rather obvious. I mean, the Heroin addiction…the women….you were on a one way road to self destruction, so of course you wouldn't care if we torture you or kill you because that's always been your goal. But we also know what you do care about. Who you'd protect beyond reason. The girl and her baby."

Realization dawned on Charlie with ice cold terror. Claire. They were talking about Claire and Aaron. Where they going to hurt them if he didn't cooperate? Would they kill them? No…no, not a mother and her child…the same mother and child they had once kidnapped. Besides, that girl…Alex. She had said that they didn't want Claire and her baby anymore…but what if she was wrong? What if all of this was to get to Claire and Aaron? 

"I see, you're getting what I'm saying. We hate harming women and children…but we will, if it'll get us what we want. I suggest that you keep Claire and her baby safe by cooperating. It's the only hope they'll have of survival. Trust me, Charlie. You don't want to bring our wrath down on the people you love…not when you can prevent it, by telling us what we want to know," Klugh turned away to face Zeke. "Let's leave our guest here to think over his options, shall we?"

Zeke just nodded and led the way outside, leaving Charlie to his thoughts. Claire. Beautiful, sweet Claire and Aaron, so innocent. Both of them. He couldn't allow harm to come to them, but he couldn't betray the camp either. Bloody hell, what was he going to do? How was he going to get himself out of this mess and save his friends? Was there anyway to save them? He was seriously beginning to doubt it. Maybe the only people he could worry about was Claire and Aaron…maybe they were the only ones he could truly protect…

Staring down at the ground, Charlie felt the weight of the world settle on his shoulders. He was sore, cold, and hungry and his brain felt foggy and muddled. He couldn't think properly, yet the fate of the camp depended on him making a clear decision. He just didn't know how. At that moment, Charlie needed a hit more than ever. Too bad there was no way of obtaining one.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: This story was started before season 3 which is why Tom is referred to as Zeke or Mr. Friendly:) Thanks for reading and I definately encourage feedback:)_

Chapter 5

Claire stood in her shelter, clutching her baby in her arms as she watched the small group below. Worry bubbled up in her chest as she thought of just how long it's been since Charlie's disappearance. It's been too long and she hasn't given up hope…but Jack was. She could see it in how the group was coming back earlier and how conversation seemed to drift away from finding Charlie…how Jack seemed to be avoiding her gaze lately…in the way that bitch Ana Lucia was scoping out Charlie's guitar, as if she was thinking of taking it for herself. Claire had been sure to take Charlie's guitar off the rock and hide it in her own shelter.

"Claire…I know you hate to hear this," Kate approached her, frowning with worry. "but you really do need to rest. You should go in and take a nap…maybe eat something first…"

The word came out sharp and clear, so there could be no mistaking it. "No. No I will not, Kate. Not this time. I'm tired of sleeping and eating while Charlie is still out there. No, I'm going to stand right here until they bring him back."

"Claire…"

"Ana Lucia was going to try to take his guitar, you know that? She was eyeing it yesterday…but I saw and took it and hid it in my shelter so it'll be ready for Charlie when he comes back. You know, he offered to take me and Aaron in once we got out of this place. He said we could hang out with him in LA…"

"That was very nice of him…" Kate sighed, not knowing what else to do or say. She certainly couldn't tell Claire what she had over heard Jack and Locke, along with Ana Lucia saying. She couldn't tell her what she herself thought as well. It'd only make things worse for the young mother.

"That was very Charlie of him. He wants to take care of us…and at first I wasn't too sure about letting him….which is why I pushed him away in the first place…I mean why burden him with a child that wasn't his? But now I see…it wasn't a burden for him at all. He wanted us in his life…and I was stupid to push him away. I'm planning to make everything better once he returns…I'll tell him my real feelings and we'll be a family, like we were before I went insane…"

"Oh Claire," Kate bit back her tears, touched and horrified. Claire was sitting herself up for devastation and there was nothing Kate could do to stop her.

"What? Kate, you're not doubting that he'll come back, are you? Because if you are, you're wrong. He will come back. I know he will. Charlie will never leave Aaron and me…at least not for long. He'll be back."

Kate just sighed and looked over at what she assumed to be the search party and was dismayed to see each one of them heading towards their own shelters and Jack heading in their direction. She looked over at Claire who looked confused.

"What are they doing? Why aren't they going back out to look for Charlie?" Claire looked at Kate and ran up to meet Jack halfway. "Jack? What's going on? Why is everyone going home and not out into the jungle? Charlie's not back yet, is he?"

Jack sighed, looking at Claire in clear regret. He didn't know how he was going to break the news, but she was going to have no other choice. They had searched high and low, for weeks on end and there was no sign of the lost rock star. There was no choice but to admit defeat and face the truth. Charlie Pace, the little rock star that had tried so hard to help whenever he could…was most likely dead.

"No, Claire…he hasn't come back…the search has been called off…"

"What?" Claire asked, her blue eyes widening in dismay. "Jack…you can't! Charlie needs our help! He's been kidnapped by the others and they could be torturing him right now for what he did to Ethan! We have to rescue him!"

"We can't. We've searched high and low and there's been nothing. No sign. Claire," Jack gripped her shoulders, trying to convey his regret and his own grief as well as he could. "I'm sorry. But there's no hope. We're going to have to face it…Charlie's dead…"

Claire shook her head, her brain refusing to process those words, her heart refusing to abandon hope. "No…no…Jack…you're just beginning to get impatient and I know it's hard, but we mustn't give up! Charlie wouldn't give up on you! You know he wouldn't! You can't give up on him!"

"Claire…" Kate placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, just to be vehemently shook off. Claire didn't want comfort. She wanted Charlie and it was driving her mad that the people in charge were just ready to give up on him.

"No! All of you know I'm right! Jack! Did Charlie give up on you when you got stuck in that cave in? Kate, did Charlie leave your side when you two were lost and looking for Jack when we first got here?'

Both Kate and Jack shook their heads, feeling ashamed, but they couldn't deny the facts and the facts were that Charlie was gone and if he was to be found, they would have done so long before now. As much as it broke them to admit it, they had no choice. Charlie was dead.

"Look Claire…we don't want to give up. We loathe too…but we have to face facts. He's not coming back. We're sorry…you'll never know…"

"I don't care to know. You're always sorry. You were sorry about Shannon and Boone. Now you want to lump Charlie in with the dead as well! Well I won't let you! Your being sorry won't help Charlie and I won't let it get him killed! You can be sorry all you want, but until I see a body…I won't believe it. He's not dead!" Hot tears coursed down Claire's pale cheeks. Her eyes were red and her body trembled with her sobs. "I won't believe it…"

Jack sighed, knowing that there was nothing more he could do, with Claire not believing the evidence. He couldn't search anymore. There were a camp full of live people that needed him and he couldn't keep ignoring them so he could keep up the search for a dead man. "There's going to be a memorial service tonight…you should come and say a few words…"

"Go to hell, Jack. I'm saying nothing. Charlie's alive," Claire angrily wiped her tears away, feeling totally abandoned. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Jack at that moment.

Jack sighed, not knowing what else to say. He nodded at both the women, wishing that there was something more he could do, yet knowing that there was nothing. He could just leave Claire alone to mourn in peace. "If you need me, I'll be at the hatch…"

"Thank you, Jack," Kate replied, wrapping an arm around Claire to take her inside. "Come on, Claire. Get some sleep. Things will look better once you…"

"No they won't and Charlie's not dead. You guys may give up on him, but I won't. He didn't give up on me, so I refuse to give up on him."

"Claire…"

"Go Kate. Just go. I want to be alone…here," She pushed Aaron into Kate's arms. She just couldn't take care of him right now. There were things she had to think through…things that were going to take up all her energy and it was best that Aaron go with someone that can take care of him. "Keep him for me will you? I just…I want to be alone and I just can't take care of him right now."

"Sure," Kate agreed, taking the baby. She looked at Claire, clearly worried. "Listen…I am truly sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love…and…just try to get some rest. Charlie would tell you the same thing, you know."

Claire didn't answer. She just sat on her cot, staring at Charlie's guitar, wondering when he'll play it again, because he will. She just knew it. She sighed in relief as Kate left with Aaron, leaving her alone to her own thoughts…and free to get ready for her plan. Since everyone was so intent on giving up on Charlie, she was going to go out and look for him herself. Aaron was safe, so there was no need to worry. The only problem was, getting out of the camp without anyone noticing…then she remembered. Everyone was going to be at the memorial service for Charlie tonight. No one will see her slip out. Not Kate, not Locke, not Jack. She can go unnoticed.

Gathering up her things, her mind played through what she was going to say when she did find Charlie. She could confess her love…apologize for being such a bitch…anything at all. One thing she was sure about was that she was going to get Charlie back, and no one was going to stop her.


End file.
